Dreaming Out Loud
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Danny has a secret love of music. Can Rachel and Kurt help him out of his shell? And what's the other secret he's hiding?
1. dreaming out loud

**Dreaming Out Loud **

Kurt/OC

Danny Pierce has a secret love for music. Can Rachel and Kurt bring out his musical talent?

do not own glee.

* * *

chapter one: dreaming out loud

Song featured: apologize by onerepublic

* * *

William McKinley High was a school I didn't think I would have to go to. Sadly, my parents want me to go a normal school while my dad continues to work a university college science professor. My mom was on maternity leave, so she wouldn't be working for the next few months til she has her next kid. I leaned against the cool window as the car drove down the lane to our new house. Dad stopped the car and got out, helping my mom before I got out, my earphones still plugged into my ears.

The house was pretty cool, it was a pale yellow in color, with dark green shutters and white fencing. A small white picket fence surrounded the area and the grass was a beautiful shade of green, there appeared to be a study room, three bedrooms, and a chimney, as well as a balcony.

"It's lovely," mom said and rubbed her swollen stomach out of habit. She was about six months along and Dad was always insisting that she sit down and rest after ten minutes.

I helped dad put the luggage in the rooms and found my room. It was the last room at the end of the hallway and I went to setting up some of my room. I placed my laptop on the desk and plugged it in.

At the end of the day, I was lying on my bed and letting sleep overcome me. Tomorrow hell began.

* * *

As I predicted, Hell had begun. The moment I walked into the hallways, people started staring at me, trying to determine what category I would be placed in. Either that, or they were trying to see if I was familiar.

After placing all my books in my locker, I was met with large brown eyes. I didn't jump though, I had seen the girl coming from the corner of my eye. She wore a red skirt and yellow knee length socks, a black shirt with a ribbon on it, and dark Mary Janes. Her brown hair fell down her shoulder and her facial structure reminded me of Maureen from _RENT_, the original casting. I only had three words for her: diva in training.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile, "You must be new here. I'm Rachel Berry."

"Daniel," I sighed and watched as some jocks came our way, a large cup in their hand. I really didn't like where this was going. "Hey Rachel, you might wanna go get a teacher."

"Why?"

"Just because," I smiled gently at her and she nodded before rushing off to find a teacher. The big jock, a tall Caucasian male with brown hair, smiled at me viciously. I dumped my bag on the floor and took off my hoodie, letting it down before looking at the two. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," the brunet said and raised his hand. Rookie mistake. Before he could dump the beverage on me, I placed my leg between his and sweep kicked him, knocking him to the ground before grabbing the cup before it fell. Glancing inside, I saw it was a large slushie. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

The African American jock frowned and flew at me. Mistake number two. Placing the slushie on the ground and away from my stuff, I dodged each massive blow he threw at me, searching for an opening and trust me there many. I didn't expect him to tackle me to the ground but when he raised his fist, I threw my arms over my face. His punch slammed into my arms, and I winched from the pain. He kept punching, waiting for me to remove my arms.

"Hey!" a new voice called and the massive potato sack was lifted off of me. I looked up and saw a taller boy with Rachel who helped me up. "Knock it off guys."

"Whatever Hudson! It's not our fault this creep decided to attack up first." the brunet said.

"Actually, I simply defended myself. I knew exactly what you were going to do, you idiot."

"Whatever," the brunet said again and walked off, the black jock however, grabbed the slushie and threw it in Rachel's face. I frowned suddenly and turned to them, watching them highfive each other as they walked away. I smirked and excused myself, asking the tall boy to watch my stuff before I rushed up to the two jocks and beat the crap out of them.

Five minutes later, I was sitting in the principal's office with Rachel, the tall boy who I know knew as Finn, a teacher named Mr. Shuester and the principal, Mr. Figgins. When he asked me what I had been thinking, I simply voiced my current thought.

"With the last name Figgins, I would have thought you were Caucasian."

"Mr. Tyler," he frowned. I wanted to laugh. Tyler was my mother's maiden name, my real last name was Pierce but I didn't want to draw any attention towards my family, so I had my dad change my last name while I was attending school. Lima, being a small town, hopefully, wouldn't know who I was. "Why did you attack those students?"

"Because they would have attacked me. And because I was simply doing what Miss Berry couldn't do. A woman shouldn't have to suffer any kind of abuse," I said simply and smiled at Rachel who turned a soft shade of pink.

"Well I won't allow violence in my school,"

"Technically, it's the school district's school." I muttered, receiving a slap on the back of my head. "Ow!"

"Don't be a smart-ass Daniel," I heard a voice said. I looked at Principal Figgins.

"You called my mother?" I asked.

"Yes he called me." Mom said with a frown. I watched Finn and Rachel's reactions. I knew what they were thinking. They don't really look the same. You see, my mom is African American with a quarter Romanian, thus giving her a complexion that resembled the inside of an almond with curly dark hair that fell to her shoulders and wide deep chocolate eyes. I had her curly hair but my skin was a few shades lighter due to my father's slightly pale complexion. Not to mention I had my father's green eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Tyler," Principal Figgins and mom smiled lightly before fixing a good glare at me. "Would you like to have a seat?"

I started to get up when mom clapped her hand on my shoulder, digging her nails into my skins. "I'm fine standing."

"Mom," I said, ignoring the dull pain. "You should sit. The doctor said you shouldn't be standing this much."

Mr. Shuester arose and offered his seat. Mom sighed in defeat after a brief confrontation and sat down next to me. Mr. Figgins went into detail about he didn't approve of violence at the school and how he didn't want it to happen to me again. Mom told him about my somewhat short temper and some of the trouble I had gotten into back at my old school. I grinned and decided to pip in.

"I once got in trouble on purpose into order to lock the principal out and play a recording of some chick who had been harassing me since I arrived at school," I smiled.

"Daniel Lorcan," mom frowned at me and I shut up instantly.

"Daniel, if you have a problem with your temper, why not a creative outlet? What are you hobbies?" Mr. Figgins asked me. I looked at my mom. She knew of one talent I secretly enjoyed, Dad didn't know because I didn't want to burden him with too much as it were.

"He's a pretty good dancer," Mom answered, "And a good singer."

"Glee club," Rachel pipped in.

Choir? I'd probably give it a try. "I'll look into that."

"Good because William here is the glee club's director," Mr. Figgins said. "You're free to go, but remember Daniel, don't get into anymore trouble."

"I'll try," I told him and helped my mom up and walked out the principal's off. Mom shot me one last glare, telling me that Dad would hear about this and I sighed lightly before nodding. As the bell rang, I walked down the hallways, passing a black girl and a boy I instantly knew was homosexual. I gave a small smile.

The kid had guts.

* * *

Rachel dragged me down the hallway at lunch to the choir room. "Uh Rach, if you keep pulling my arm might come off," I told her and she just looked at me with a small smile before she continued and soon we were in the choir room.

"Everyone listen up!" she called. Everyone looked at her once and raised an eyebrow. She turned her attention on me, and dragged me in front of her. "This is Daniel Tyler. He's new and wants to join glee."

All eyes locked on me. I shrugged and waved nonchalantly. "Hey. Like she said, I'm here to join glee. And I prefer Danny."

"Hey there Daniel," Mr. Shuester said.

"Danny," I insisted and he nodded.

"Alright, what are you gonna sing for us?"

I sighed. "I don't know,"

"Well, sing something that on how you feel." Rachel suggested, looking at Finn, who didn't seem to notice and she dropped her smile. I thought about how I felt. Right now, i didn't feel anything unless you wanna the hole in my chest. I gave a bitter smile as I found my song. I stood up straight and took a deep breath before I sang.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground._  
_And I'm hearin' what you say,_  
_But I just can't make a sound._

The other kids seemed to perk up at my choice of song, expect for the boy I had seen in the hallway.

_You tell me that you need me,_  
_Then you go and cut me down..._  
_But wait..._  
_You tell me that you're sorry,_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around..._  
_And say..._

I paused and closed my eyes before continuing.

_That it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late..._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late. _

_I'd take another chance,_  
_Take a fall, take a shot for you._  
_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_  
_But it's nothin' new._  
_I loved you with a fire red,_  
_Now it's turnin' blue..._  
_And you say..._  
_Sorry, like an angel_  
_Heaven let me think was you..._

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize. _  
_I said it's too late to apologize. _  
_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_got me ten feet off the ground._

Applause caught my ears and I looked up as the other kids clapped at my performance. I blushed lightly, not really used to this. Screaming girls who wanted to marry me, I could handle but this was new.

"Very good Danny," Mr. Shuester said. "You're a natural born singer."

My blushed deepened. "Thanks Mr. Shuester."

Mr. Shuester smiled and turned to the other glee kids. "Well guys? Is Danny in?"

"Yeah," they chorused and I smiled lightly.

"Thanks guys." I told them.

* * *

**.: **Yo, yo, yo...HEY DUDES! I know, I know...I should be working on Awakening, Blinding and Winchester. But I've got several crazy ideas in my head right now. So, if you're a fan of Glee or any of my other stories on Fanfiction, due tell me what you think!

Also, feel free to ask about anything that has to do with Danny. **.:**


	2. auditions

**Dreaming Out Loud **

Kurt/Sam

Danny Pierce has a secret love for music. Can Rachel and Kurt bring out his musical talent?

do not own glee.

* * *

chapter two: auditions

song(s) featured: today for you from RENT and Someone Like You by Safetysuit

pov: will and danny

yeah i changed the pairing. Sorry, but there will be some Danny/Kurt scenes.

also, i only own danny, christian and nathan. a few more of my own characters will make some appearances in the future.

* * *

**Will Shuester **

I sat in the teacher's lounge, eating my lunch. Sue had come up with some estranged plan to get the new football coach, Beiste, to quit. I really didn't want to be apart of it, but what was I supposed to do? The glee club needed some more money, but all the money had gone from the Cheerios and our own club to the football team. I sighed and bit into my sandwich.

"Hey Shuester," I looked up to see Sue walking towards me. "Prepare for operation isolation."

Operation Isolation? I didn't even wanna know. I looked up when the door opened, expecting to see Beiste, but instead I saw met with a young man with reading glasses dressed in a stripped black and blue long sleeved shirt and skinny navy jeans. On his shoulder was the strap for a laptop and his dark curly hair reminded me of Dan Humphrey's from season four of Gossip Girl (my guilt pleasure). He seemed to notice me and walked towards me with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Mr. Shue," he greeted, his green eyes calm and collected, as well as his composure. He noticed the empty seat next to me. "Mind if I sit down with you?"

"Um," I began, "Do I know you? You seem familiar,"

He chuckled and removed his glasses, "It's me Mr. Shue. Danny P...Tyler," he sounded hesitant to say his last name, like he was getting used to it.

"Oh," I could see it know, "Your glasses threw me off. Sure, but why are you in the teacher's lounge?" I was curious to say the least.

Danny blushed lightly before shrugging his shoulders, "I always at in the teacher's lounge at my old school. And I'm sure if I see those idiotic students who call themselves jocks one more time, I might put them in the ICU." he stated casually before adding as he sat down in the chair, "With my temper and all."

I noticed something about his voice when he spoke that time. "You've got an accent,"

He nodded, "I wasn't born in America."

"Really?"

He nodded and began to set up his laptop, "My parents were in Ireland on their honeymoon when my mom went into labor. The doctors were a bit shocked since I was still three months premature but extremely healthy. I lived in Dublin til I was four and my dad wanted us to move back to America. I lived in Manhattan til I was fourteen and then Canada, thus I'm here through the six month transfer program."

Oh, so he was one of the six students, but he arrived earlier than the others. I kept looking at him and suddenly remembered his mother. She had been African American, a but lighter than most I had seen in Lima, who were between caramel and dark skinned.

"So you're a illegal," I turned to Sue.

"Actually no," he snapped at her. "I actually got my citizenship when I visited America at the age of two. I visited every summer to see my grandparents."

He typed in his password and waited for it to warm up, humming a song as he did. Before the lyrics began to flow out of his mouth in a smooth tone. He was singing a song I wasn't familar with it. He stopped when he looked at me and blushed suddenly. "Sorry,"

"What were you singing?" I asked.

"Someone like You by Safetysuit," he answered with a small smile, "It's my little brother's favorite song besides _Annie_ by the same artist."

"There are more of you?" Sue asked.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes before he continued to type away at his computer. Beiste came in and the plan went into action. Sue refused to let her sit with her and I tried my best to let her down but suddenly Danny stopped typing and shot me a cold look before looking up at the large football teacher and removed his laptop bag from the seat next to him and sat in that seat anf turned to me before back to her, "You can seat there ma'am."

"You don't have to," she began and he held up a hand to silence her.

"Actually, ma'am I must. My mother taught me better and I suggest all of your peers learn something from this example. You're new and the only thing you want is to be accepted and I think you deserve it." Danny spoke, his accent poised and proper and he gave a smile that made not only Beiste blush, but all of the other females who were observing the scene. Once she took a seat he held out his hand, "My name is Daniel. And you?"

"I'm Coach Beiste, it's French."

He just smiled and shook her hand. "I'd kiss your hand but I'm sure I might cause a wrong impression and I don't want you to get fired on your first day here at McKinley."

"Thank you Daniel."

"You're welcome." he smiled again before shooting me a cool glare. As lunch ended he shut down his laptop and looked at his watch, cursing suddenly and looked up at us. "Excuse my language and I'm sorry but I have to go."

"You have class next, alien boy?" Sue asked.

"Nope actually, I have to pick someone up. I'll be back in time for Glee practice Mr. Shue I'm just going have him with me." He smiled before turning to Beiste, "May I visit before I do. My guest will like to meet you."

"Sure," she answered. Danny gave me a nod, grabbed his bag and rushed out the lounge and suddenly it hit me. Where was his backpack?

* * *

**Danny**

When I got back to school, I pulled up in the handicap section for a good reason. I turned to the backseat and laughed. "What are you doing, sport?" I asked.

Christian was tapping the leather interior of my car and humming as he nodded his head back and forth to the music on the radio. "I'm making a beat." he laughed. I smiled and reached back, unbuckling his seat belt, "I can do it Danny. I'm not five year-I'm eleven."

"And I'm sixteen," I told him. "Stay right there,"

"I know."

I got out the car and walked to the backseat and opened the door. He reached out and I took him from the back and set him down, "You know, I'm getting tired of picking you up like a two year old."

"I know," he grinned, not really looking at me or anything for that matter. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "Mom said she hopes you don't cause any trouble while I'm here."

"I'll give a good report," I laughed. As we made it to the football locker rooms, I ran into Finn and Artie and swore in Gaelic.

"I'm telling mom," Christian smirked.

"I thought you didn't understand." I observed before turning back to Artie, who looked like he had lost the world. "What happened?"

"Coach Beiste won't let me join the football team and she kicked Finn off the team," he deadpanned.

"Why?" I asked.

"He called her a dude," he deadpanned again.

"Why wouldn't she let you on the team?" Christian asked, following Artie's voice.

"I'm in a wheelchair," he said, catching on to why he asked. Finn however, didn't.

"I mean, its kinda obvious," he said. I resisted the urge to slam his face into a locker. Christian reached out, trying to grasp Artie's wheelchair and Artie grabbed his hand, giving it a good squeeze.

"You've got it easy," he told him.

"Not really," my little brother answered, "I'd take being in a wheelchair any day than going day to day living in darkness."

"Um," Finn began, "I don't get it."

"I'm blind," Christian said with a sad smile, "Have been since I was born."

I gave his hand a tight squeeze and he looked up at me but I bent down and ruffed up his neat hair, "I'm gonna help you okay? I promise you'll be able soon okay?"

"Only if you help him," Christian said, stubbornly pouting. I knew he meant Artie and we shared a look over my brother's shoulder, "I won't have the operation if you don't help him."

"I'll do everything I can." I promised both of them and smiled, "That cool, Artie?"

"It's cool dog," Artie said with his street tone, crossing his arms over his chest. We all broke out laughing.

"I'm gonna go talk to Coach Beiste," I told them. Finn told us they would wait and I grinned before walking to the locker room with Christian. I was met with the entire football team looking at me and my brother, as well as the coach. I turned to her and smiled, "Hello Coach Beiste."

"Daniel," she stated before taking notice of Christian. "And who is this?"

"My guest," I smiled and ruffed up his hair again and he pouted trying to shove my hand away, "My little brother Christian," I clicked my tongue twice and Christian turned towards the coach and waved with a smile on his face.

"A pleasure to meet you," Christian commented.

"And you," she smiled at him. She turned to the team. "Hit the showers."

They began walking and Puck walked up towards us and I nodded my head, "Hey Puckzilla," I laughed at the nickname as I said it.

"Hey Dan-Juan," he answered back. He called me that because I tended to flirt with the girls and they swooned at my accent when I used it. I even got Kurt to turn as red as an apple once during glee club practice whenever I spoke. I also serenaded him because he felt left out when the group did love songs. I sang _Your Song _from Moulin Rouge and he was embarrassed for two weeks.

After Puck and Mike finished up, I caught sight of a blonde boy looking at me with curiosity before shaking his head as to come up and talk to me. All of us, along with Artie and Finn walked to the auditorium. Sunshine had preformed the song Listen from Dreamgirls. We applauded and was about to leave when a voice made me stop.

"Excuse me, is this glee?" I turned quickly and smiled.

"Yes it is," Mr. Shuester answered. "And you are?"

"I'm Nathan del Rossi, one of the Canadian exchange students," he smiled before running a hand through his hair, "I'd like to audition,"

"Okay, sure. What will you be singing?"

"_Today for You _from the musical RENT." He cleared his throat and nodded toward the musicians who began to playing. Nathan's voice kind of resembled Kurt's, it was high but he was also sounded like Idina Menzel, so he fell under the category of mezzo soprano. He belted out the lyrics like he was actually the character, dancing to his own moves and ended the song while twirling and stopped in front of us and held his arms out in a "ta-da" fashion.

Christian shot up and appuladed and so did everyone else. "Wow," Mr. Shue stated. "Good job Nathan and on behalf of the club, both you and Sunshine are in the club. Welcome to New Directions."

Unfortunately, Sunshine transferred schools after the whole Rachel-became-paranoid-and-sent-the-nice-sweet-and-damn-good-singer-to-a-crack-house incident and we were left with one free opening.

I don't know why, I think that blonde kid from the locker room would make a good addition to the team.


	3. the art of asskicking

**Dreaming Out Loud **

Kurt/Sam

Danny Pierce has a secret love for music. Can Rachel and Kurt bring out his musical talent?

do not own glee.

* * *

chapter three: the art of ass kissing

song featured: freak the freak out by victoria justice

pov: kurt

yeah i changed the pairing. Sorry, but there will be some Danny/Kurt scenes. Nathan's name has been changed to Blaire (because I'm a sucker for Blair Waldorf's bitchyness and Nicholas Hoult's sexiness). Images of Blaire and Danny will be on the profile soon. :)

GLEEK OUT!

also, i only own danny, christian, seth, and blaire

* * *

**Kurt**

"What the fuck is a Girls Vs. Boys competition?" Danny asked Mr. Shuester as we sat in choir room.

"First of all Danny, language," Mr. Shue tells him, "And second of all, it is when the girls face off against the boys."

"Oh," he stated, acting like he was interested. "Then color me not interested. I'm being neutral on this."

"What?" Those where the girl's reactions.

"Dude, come on!" Finn and Mike. I just shrugged his shoulders (if he doesn't want to than fine) and Artie just nodded his head in understanding.

"You obviously aren't interested since your boyfriend isn't here," Puck comments rudely, referring to Blaire (who had been absent for a long amount of time.) I hope he's alright.

"Watch what you say Puckerman, or you'll end up with several broken bones." Danny's Irish accent was out and proud as he spoke and it made my stomach flutter. I was a sucker for accents, I won't lie, but Danny just isn't my type. He reminds me of a brother.

The bell rings and Mr. Shue releases us to eat lunch while there is still time. Danny says behind when Mr. Shue calls him and I walk with Mercedes. We're walking towards the quad when we hear it.

_Are you listening?_  
_Hear me talk hear me sing_  
_Open up the door is it less is it more_  
_When you tell me to be where _  
_Are you here are you there_  
_Is it something I should know_  
_Easy come easy go_

"That sounds like Blaire," Mercedes comments and we walk towards the empty corridor. Blaire is there alright and he's wearing a black hoodie and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He's dancing doesn't really fit the song he's singing but its good (vid to be on profile).

_Out of your head don't hear a word I said _  
_I can't communiate _  
_What you wait don't be late_  
_I try to talk to you but you never even knew_  
_So what's it gonna be tell me can you hear me_

_I'm so sick of it _  
_Your attention deficit_  
_Never listen_  
_Never listen_  
_I'm so sick of it_  
_Go and throw another fit _  
_Never listen_  
_Never listen_  
_I scream your name_  
_It always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what i'm gonna do now is_  
_Freak the freak out!_

He ends the song with a backflip. Mercedes and I end up blowing our cover by clapping. He whips around quickly and a blush covers his cheeks.

Now Blaire could possibly be my type. He has this really cute head of brown hair that just fits him and these bright blue eyes. But for some reason, I can't stop thinking about a certain blonde quarterback who is hating my best friend's other bestie and my Cheerios captian.

"Wow white boy," Mercedes said with a smile, "You're good."

"Thank you," Blaire smiles. "It's ugh, my dream to become a dancer."

"Or a stripper," Danny's voice come from behind us. Blaire scoffs suddenly and rolls his eyes.

"That dream was a joke. I would never strip for anyone." Blaire informs him with a smile on his face like he's hiding something, "Unless a certain brunette is willing to let me give private shows. Daniel?"

"Keep it in your pants, Russo. And no, I perfer girls-their soft."

I turned to Blaire, "You're gay?"

"As far as I know. I haven't been sexually attracted a girl yet." He says it so calmly.

"Unless you wanna call Jeremy one now." Danny shrugged before stealing Mercedes away from me. I turn back to Blaire, who is glaring so coldly at Danny I'm surprised the other boy didn't freeze.

"Jeremy?"

"My boyfriend," he says with a sigh. "Well now he's my _ex_-boyfriend."

"Ex?"

"I gave him three months to sort out his feelings for me and a girl he's been in love with since he was twelve. And I'm sure you can put the rest of the pieces together. Wanna go get lunch?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and we began our journey to the cafeteria. Along the way however, we got cornered by two jocks.

"Faggot," they sneer at me and I winch.

"Hello," Blaire smiles, "Gas pumper."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Blaire must have wanted a death wish. The jocks exhanged looks and were about to pumble us both when Blaire stepped forward, raising a hand. "Gentlemen, there are better ways to handle this situtaton."

"Yeah, a beat down."

"Charming," Blaire rolled his eyes. He pushs me aside and looks between the two. "How about this: you two come at with everything you think you have and I leap frog over you and break your nose before I roundhouse you in the jaw. And when you're both down, I'm gonna Moonwalk down the hall with Kurt."

They laugh and rush forward. As Blaire explained, he leap frogged over one of the jocks and while in midair, brought his foot to the other's nose. He was out instantly. Blaire rolled onto the floor and turned, roundhousing the remaining jock in the jaw before doing a Drew Barrymore pose from Charlie's Angels.

"And _that's _kicking your ass." He smiled to me before pulling over his ipod and played Billie Jean and as I strutted down the hallway, he Moonwalked as promised.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, the glee club looked at us as Blaire did a complete Michael Jackson and sank into his seat after getting a slice of greasy pizza while I ate my homebought salad.

"What happened?" Artie asked.

"Blaire taught me the art of ass kissing." I smiled at the other boy. He grinned before taking a bite of pizza.

When school ended, Blaire called out to me. I, at first, thought it was Karofsky. I did not want to see him at all but that was impossible. Blaire raised an eyebrow at me, "What's with the 'deer in headlights' look?"

"Nothing," I whispered.

His hand clasped my shoulder and I looked up at him. At the moment, he reminded me of Blaine. He smiled warmly before pulling me into a hug. "You're never alone Kurt. You just need to keep holding on. One day, people will see differently. Patience is a virtue."


	4. marry you today, divorce you tomorrow

**Dreaming Out Loud **

Kurt/Sam

Danny Pierce has a secret love for music. Can Rachel and Kurt bring out his musical talent?

do not own glee.

* * *

chapter four: marry you today, divorce you tomorrow

song featured: funhouse by p!nk, marry you and just the way you are by bruno mars

pov: blaire, danny

yeah i changed the pairing. Sorry, but there will be some Danny/Kurt scenes. Nathan's name has been changed to Blaire (because I'm a sucker for Blair Waldorf's bitchyness and Nicholas Hoult's sexiness). Images of Blaire and Danny will be on the profile soon. :)

GLEEK OUT!

also, i only own danny, christian, spencer, seth, declan, avery and blaire

* * *

**Blaire**

I strutted through the halls of McKinley High School, my hips moving like I was dancing. Which I was of course. I twirled as I rolled the corner, listening to _Me Against the Music _by musical geniuses Britney Spears and Madonna. I loved this song, but not as much I loved P!nk. That bitch was a freakin legend in my book. _So What, Stupid Girls and Funhouse _were just a few of my favorite songs by her. I hummed as I walked/danced to my locker. I rounded another corner and was rammed into a row of lockers. I hissed and watched as Azimo and Karofsky high-fived as they walked away.

I pulled out my earphones and placed them in my pocket before I stormed down the hallway after them. As they rounded the corner I stopped. "Hey you two queers!" I yelled. Oh the malicious irony, considering dear David is a closet case. They stopped and turned, faces filled with pure rage. I crossed my arms over my chest, a smirk on my face. Karofsky grabbed my shirt, slamming me into another row of lockers.

"What did you just call us, pansy?" Azimo sneered.

"I called you both gay. I mean, you only torment Kurt and myself for your own sick, twisted, sexual fantasies. The other glee kids only get slushies to face. And I know neither of you or the rest of the football team would attack Danny. He can kick all of your asses blindfolded." I answered with my smirk still in place.

"Why you-" Karofsky snapped and raised his fist to attack.

"Hey! That's my gay you're holding!"

They both turned and so did I. A smile crossed my lips. And since they were occupied, I slammed my fist into Karofsky's stomach, grabbed his hair and leaned into his ear. "I know you're a closet case, David. And unlike Kurt, I'm not afraid of threats. I can out you right here and walk away with a smile. Now let me go and walk away with whatever ounce of pride you have left in your body." I threatened. He released me with a shove and walked off, dragging Azimo with him. But I know his eyes were filled with a promise for payback.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Spence!" I smiled towards the red-haired wonder and hugged her. She laughed and smiled towards me.

"How are you, Blaire?" she asked.

"I'm good as I can get. McKinley isn't Morganridge so I'm not as happy as I should be." I shrugged. I took in her outfit, a rather sexy plaid yellow and black dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her shoes were some rather cute boots that I suddenly wanted to steal. Her red hair was down and a bit wild, like she had just come from having rushed sex with someone. I raised an eyebrow, spotting the red marks on her neck.

"Spence," I began, "Were you havng...?"

Before I could finish, the bell rang, signaling first block. I kissed both her cheeks and gave her a warning before telling her I would probably see her later. She nodded and walked off, passing Danny as she did. Danny joined me and we walked to our first class: which used to be Bio. Now it was Chemistry. I took my seat next to Brittany and commented on her nails, a rather cute shade of pink. As we chatted, a paper ball was thrown at me. I ignored it until an army hit me in the head. I was about to turn around when a voice stopped me.

"Alright, that's enough!" a female voice called. Out the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Danny smiling in delight. He only got that look when his mom was in the room. I looked up and sure enough, Avery Pierce, excuse, Avery Tyler, was standing there with her eleven year old son Christian. She guided him to the seat next to her desk and walked to the board writting out her name in a neat, elegant handwriting.

"My name is Ms. Tyler," she stated calmly, "I'm your new Chem teacher. I'll start row. Brett Ashton?"

"Here," came a dull voice from the back. She continued the list, naming off some of the members of the glee club in my class (Britt, Quinn, Finn and Sam). As she got to Danny's name, she paused before smiling lightly.

"Daniel's here." she smiled to her son. He smiled back before continuing. "Blaire Russo?"

"Here, signorina," I smiled to her. She nodded and continued until she got to the last name. She went easy on us today, letting us have a free period. I arose and walked to the group of glee kids. "Ciao amici!" I greeted.

"Ciao," Quinn greeted, "Come stai?"

"Bene, va bene. E tu, signorina Quinn?" I asked.

"Cosi," she shrugged.

"Um," we turned to the others. Finn was the one who caught our attention. "What were you two saying?"

"Sorry," Quinn smiled, "Blaire and I were greeting each other in Italian. He's teaching me it bit by bit."

"You're Italian?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"My great-grandparents came from Volterra and moved to Canada. My family isn't as uptight as my parental and maternal relatives," I said with a sigh.

"Uptight?"

"They _really _want me to marry a girl," I muttered.

"Why can't you?" Finn asked.

"Becuase I'm gay and the only girl I would go straight for would probably be my best friend Spencer," I stated with a frown. His eyes went wide for a long time.

"You're gay?" he whispered the last part.

"No, I'm a unicorn, of course I'm gay!"

"And a stripper," Danny laughed.

I turned to him and smirked at his now confused face. I leaned in and pecked his lips. Danny's reaction was hilarious. He fell out of his seat and wiped his mouth, almost gagging on contact. I, on the other hand, was laughing my ass off.

"Dude," Sam breathed out. "You alright?"

"He'll live, its just some painful recollection of a drunken event when he was a freshman." I laughed. Danny got up, probably swearing at me in Gaelic because he was glaring daggers at me. He excused himself to wash his mouth out and for some fresh air. I leaned back in my seat and noticed that the whole class was staring. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we all suddenly turned into fish staring out of their fish bowl. Do me a favor and return to whatever fanatsy world you all were having. And if you so much as breath a rumor about him, I'll hunt you down and destory you."I smiled sweetly for effect and they turned back to what they were doing.

The bell rang a hour later and I kissed Christian's cheek, "See you at lunch Jamie!" I called and walked out the class, following Quinn to her free period. I was going to show her a few of my moves for my dance auditon and only she would know. And in return, I'd give her some advice on her relationship with Sam. I found it cute that he got her a promise ring.

* * *

**Danny**

I stopped in front of Mr. Shue's table at lunch. He was talking to Ms. Pilsbury. I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me. Ms. Pilsbury was a rather adorable version of Spencer, only with doe eyes and she didn't look so fierce like Spencer.

"Danny," Mr. Shue answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I sit? I just wanna eat here until glee."

"Of course," he answered and gestured towards a seat. I smiled and pulled out my lunch. "Wow, who made that?" he asked, noticing my lunch. It was a small cut of lamb with glazed honey, greenbeans, some mash potatoes and corn.

"I did," a male voice, laced with a light Irish accent, called. The seat next to me moved and someone sank into it. "I don't think I got to properly meet you both. I'm Declan Pierce, Danny's father and the new English teacher."

My dad was thirty-four years old and reminded me of Jonathan Rhys Meyers when he was in _August Rush _but with shaggier hair and green eyes. He wore a black and red flannel shirt and jeans, and like me, was wearing reading glasses at the moment. While I had a mixture of my parents skin tones, a very light carmel tone, I had my dad's eyes and my mom's curls. My hair color changed from dark to chocolate brown every now and than.

"Danny's father?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yep," he smiled.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" my mom's voice called. Dad smiled warmly at her, love in his eyes. While hers was filled with the same, but there was a lot of hurt in them as well. Note to self, put this scene in my next novel. Speaking which...

"My Shue, I can't make Sectionals." I announced to him. That broke my parents' staring contest.

"You're in glee club?" they chorused.

"Yes," I muttered.

"Why can't you?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I have somewhere I have to be. I'll be gone for a few weeks but, I will be back by the last week before Christmas break. Blaire can fill me in with all of the assigments," I grinned towards him. He sighed and pinched his nose.

"Where do you have to go?"

"Top secret, sorry." I smiled. Unlike my old school, I didn't want anyone to know I was famous romance writer at only sixteen and has an annually income of about $53,000 a month after taxes hacked off what was left. I also knew all of the girls and female staff, minus Coach Slyvester and Coach Beiste and my mother, had a crush on me. Shame I was currently taken. I turned to my mom. "Can I ask why brings you to Lima? I though you were in Toronto."

"I was until I got called to take up a job for the next six months since one of the Chem teachers was in the hospital with the Monkey Flu," she answered. She turned to my dad, "And you Declan?"

"Same," he smiled. "Only its a high school instead of a university. Where's Chris?"

"With Danny's friend Quinn," she muttered. "If you'd like, I'll come by and drop him off."

"How about dinner?" I asked, "I'll cook."

"I don't know..."

"Please mom?" I begged, which was rare.

"Alright." I smiled. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Seth," I smiled, happy to hear from my best friend.

"Hey, mind if I ask who the really cute redhead next to you is?"

I turned and saw him opening the door and closing his phone before walking up to us. "Greetings Professor P, Danny, and Ms. T, is that you? My God, you've gotten even more beautiful since I last saw you," he smiled and kissed her hand.

"I'm a bit old for you Seth." she clarified.

"I understand, your heart is not mine to hold," he shot a glance at my dad before turning to Ms. Pilsbury, "And who might you be? You're rather adorable."

"Oh, I'm Ms. Pilsbury, and I have to agree with Avery, you're rather young for me. And I'm seeing someone."

Mr. Shue's face fell at that statement. I finished off my lunch and placed my container in my bag. I slung my bag over my shoulders. "I'll see you in a few, Shue!" I smiled and dragged Seth off before he succeeded in getting one of the female staff into bed with him. I really didn't want to wake up to seeing them come out of my bathroom. As we walked down the hallway to the choir room, I noticed he was snickering.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing," he laughed. "Oh the irony!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Explain on the way."

"Alright," he smiled.

* * *

**Blaire**

There were few boys ate Morganridge that I found sexy or attractve. Danny, Seth Ryan and my ex-boyfriends Keenan and Jeremy. Out of all of the them, I would have loved it if Seth was batting for my team. However, it wasn't. And from what I heard in the hallways as I passed, when with my earphones, he was a sex-god. I sighed and rested my chin on my palms, waiting for Danny to come through the doorway of the choir room. Spencer, who I had managed to get to come to this practice, looked up from her conversation with Tina on which Halestorm song was better and looked at me.

"Having another moment?"

"I suppose. If you call wishing that Seth Ryan was gay a moment." I muttered sourly. She laughed and I looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "How is my agony funny?"

"I'm sorry but its hard to see if he's gay. He's had sex with so many girls, he's known around Morgan as _the guy for a night of pure fireworks_." she shrugged. This caught Santana's attention, as well as all of the other glee club members.

"Whose threatening my badass status?" Puck demanded.

"No one except me," she smirked.

"You?"

"I've been to Juvi, Puckerman. And everytime I went, they tried to keep me out." she smirked. This was true. She got off from her sentences with nothing by a warning. Redheads were nothng but danger and she was the worse, which was why I love her.

"Yeah right."

"Really?" she smirked.

"Trust me," I cut in, causing everyone to look at me, "I have to keep her on a lease."

"This is coming from you?" Spencer laughed, "You threatened to cut a girl because she called me a whore."

"Which was totally untrue," I clarified. "How can you be a whore when you're on screwing one guy? Anyone feel like enlightening me?"

"Who are you rumping around in the sheets with?" Santana asked. Danny came after she asked and Spencer got out her seat and greeted him with a rather heated kiss. I swear I had to avert my eyes when his hand slipped between her legs to her thigh. Someone cleared their throat and I looked around. Dear God in Heaven.

Seth stood there with Mr. Shuester. His black hair still fell to his cheekbones and was every bit of sexy crazed. He wore singed skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'Art. Sex. No Rules.' in ice blue coloring. His eyes were an icy, almost abnormal blue. His tongue slipped between his lips and played with his silver lip ring on his bottom lip. I bit my lip to stop the moan in my throat. Beside me, Brittany whispered how hot he was to Santana. Even the girls who were dating were looking at him like he was a God.

"Bravo Daniel," Seth commented.

"Is this coming from the guy who sleeps with countless women for his personal gain?" Danny shot back.

"Alright," Mr. Shue sighed. "We have a wedding to rehearse for."

"Oh," I said out loud. "Mr. Shue, can my friend Spencer audition? She can cover for Danny when he's gone. Please? She can sing."

"Alright," she smiled. "What do you have."

She gave the band a few music sheets and stood in front of us. She smiled and began to jump as the music started. I grinned recognizing the song. That sneaky little mnx.

_I dance around this empty house_  
_Tear us down, throw you out_  
_Screaming down the halls_  
_Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past_  
_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_  
_This museum full of ash_  
_Once a tickle, now a rash_

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

As she sang the chorused she danced around us. She whispered the countdown, tapping Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Britt, me, Christian and whispered 'fun' into Danny's ear flirtatiously before she jumped over Mike and did the splits. Amazing what that girl could do in a dress.

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

We all clapped, minus Rachel who was frowning. She raised her hand and Mr. Shue nodded. "Yes Rachel?"

"Are you sure we should allow any more glee club members? I mean, we have enough-"

"Uh shut up Man Hands." Santana scoffed. "Red can sing. And besides, it can be payback for that girl to a crackhouse."

"It wasn't active."

"Wow," Spencer spoke, "You're a bitch. I mean, I wouldn't even do something so low."

"Amen," Mercedes and I chorused. Danny rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Danny**

I had never felt so nervous before in my life. Freakin Quinn and Sam decided to sit out on the 'Marry You' number and so now it was me and Spencer filling in. Mr. Shue thought it was doable since I was going to be absent for some time. As I tied my tie, Spencer's arms wrapped around my waist and she kissed the back of my neck. "Stop it. You can face countless fan girls and cougers but a simple wedding ceremony freaks you out?" she laughed. I turned and kissed her quickly.

"I've been to a wedding, but I haven't sung at one," I reasoned. "And please tell Blaire to stop tormenting me. He kissed me in Chem class the other day."

"I'll talk to him," I smiled.

"How did I get you?"

"You slept with me just to get back at my now ex-boyfriend before it turned into an affair which turned into us being in love but not really for commitment," she laughed. "Just lovers."

"Places!" Rachel called. I sighed and we walked out to where we lined up. Kurt looked nervous. I patted his shoulder and flashed him a friendly smile. He smiled back and took a deep breath. The music started and Finn walked out.

_"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." _

Rachel came out and did her little dance. _"Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancingn juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Spencer grabbed my hand and we did a little dance down the aisle, her voice echoing in my ears. _"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go. No one will now." _

_"Oh come on girl," _

_"Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow. Shots of patron."_ We harmonized on the verse at some parts, allowing Kurt and Mercedes to dance with us before they went through and I dipped her qucik before leading her down the aisle.

_"And it's on girl!"_

_"Don't say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go-go, if you're ready, like I'm ready."_ Artie and Brittany sang before Puck took the wheelchair and Brittany and Santana sang as well.

_"Cause it's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_ Mike and Tina vocalized before Brittany and Artie sang as well.

_"Is is the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

We danced up and down the aisle before heading up to the alter and Burt came dancing down, kinda of hilarious because he looked nervous as hell. As we finished the number, Carole, Finn's mom, came down dancing. I caught sight of my dad with Mr. Shue, Blaire, Quinn and Sam. He was smiling at me before he told me to keep focus. We finished the song and everyone clapped. I blushed lightly before turning back to the ceremony. Once it was over, we watched as Burt and Carole rushed up the aisle, followed by New Directions.

I stopped Spencer as we went to the tent and kissed her cheek. She looked at me, confusion written her green eyes. I just smiled, "Is this a sappy time to tell you I love you?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes. "But I love you because you're sappy."

I laughed. "Come on."

We made it just to see the beginning of Mr. Shue's 'Sway' number. We took out seats next to Quinn and Sam. Quinn leaned over to us, "Good job. You've got some good moves Danny."

"Not as good as Blaire," I nodded towards him, noticing him dancing in his seat, the music having gotten him until its spell. We clapped when the number ended and waited until Finn began his speech. Which seemed to be completely stupid until he dedicated a song to Kurt. The guys, Blaire and myself, rushed up and began swaying as Finn sang. As he walked up to Kurt, he asked him to dance. As he came to the chorus, the girls rushed up and joined as we all sang.

_"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Because you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause girl you're amazing, just the way you." _

We sang as Finn and Kurt shared a dance. We finished, watching as Finn and Kurt danced with their parents. Despite the small wave of jealous, I was happy for them. Finn and Carole had two people who loved them. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

Until Monday that is. Karofsky was coming back to McKinley after gettint expelled for threatening to kill Kurt. I felt it was stupid. One students threatens to kill another and you pass it off as a slap on the wrist because there wasn't any evidence. Bullshit if you as me.

Seth stood by me as Burt and Carole let Kurt go announce the news to the glee club that he was transfering. Even with what Sam did, kicking Karofsky's ass for bullying him, the other guys standing up for him, he still didn't want anyone to carry his burden. The kid was strong and I admired him for that. I sighed and walked up to the newly weds.

"Hey Danny," Burt smiled. I smiled back and reached into my backpack before handing Burt the check I wrote and information. "What's this?"

"Money for your honeymoon," I smiled. "I know it isn't where you wanted to go, but Ireland's nice and quiet. I suggest this nice inn. It's run by a family friend. Everything's paid for."

"Paid for?" Carole whispered. I grinned and reached into my backpack again and handed her the first copy of my newest book. Her eyes widened. "How did you get this?"

"He wrote it." Seth smiled.

"You're..._You're _Daniel Pierce?" she breathed out. I nodded with a smile.

"Son, you don't have to this for you. We'll wait." Burt told me and I shook my head.

"You guys deserve it. I'll tell Finn he can stay with me while you guys are gone." Carole hugged me and kissed both my cheeks thanking me. "Tell Ian I said hello."

"Have a good day Danny." they waved bye and walked off. Seth turned to me and smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Dan."

"I know," I smiled. "Good thing we have a third bedroom."

"Oh yeah," Seth remembered. I shook my head and ran my thumb over the cigarettes in my pocket. The next day, when I saw Karofsky, I punched straight in the jaw. Funny thing was, not a single teacher sent me Figgins, nor did he call me in.

I leaned against the wall behind the school, inhaling a long drag before I exhaled through my nose. My cell vibrated and I looked down to see a text from Kurt.

_From: K. Hummel_

_Heard what you did. Thank you. _

I gave a quick reply for 'you're welcome mcqueen lover' and made a mental note to check up on him when I got back from New York. I inhaled another drag and closed my eyes.

I just hope he comes back.


End file.
